Remebering the Forgotten
by gogo-girlie
Summary: Set at the end of season 3. A new person comes into Angel's life. Someone he never knew existed from a time he forgot. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Whedonverse, just the original characters I come up with.

Side notes: Set at the end of AtS season 3. Angel/Cordy never happened. They only see each other as friends. Angel and Darla never had a son, though Connor exists for a different reason. And Wesley and Angel don't hate each other. All other things have happened.

Angel glanced at the clock before returning to the sketch he was working on. He had to meet Connor by the pier in about an hour. He had a few minutes before he had to leave. Angel looked over the sketch he'd done. The girl in it was young and beautiful. Her hair was shaded dark, her eyes were piercing even if it was only black and white. Angel looked back through the book. The pictures of the girl got younger and younger the further back he went. The first one was of a sleeping infant. No one knew about these sketches of the girl. The young girl he'd been dreaming about for the past three years. They were dreams of an unknown child growing up in a fractured state. He vaguely recalled dreams of him watching her learn to walk, pushing her in a swing, reading her fairytales, watching her grow up into something of a teenager. But the dreams always faded till he barely remembered them. He could never hear their voices speaking. He never heard what she said to him. But he felt he knew her, like he should know her. When he saw her smiling up at him, the secret was in her eyes. Angel looked again at the newest sketch. He knew those eyes from somewhere. If only he could remember. He signed her name in the corner, or what her name was in the dreams. It was the only sound she ever made. He asked her once in a dream her name, and in a child's whisper he heard it. It had still echoed in his head when he woke up. Mina. The dreams had become frighteningly more frequent, and in every one Mina had a look of worry. Angel still couldn't hear her, but he knew from her face she was warning him. He glanced at the clock again and grabbed his coat and car keys. He'd tell Wesley later tonight if he could find him. Maybe he could shed some light on this.

Cordelia heard Angel leave the hotel. Pacing around an empty room in the hotel, she decided to give herself ten minutes before following. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Cordelia never trusted Connor, but Angel had. This made Connor more dangerous in her eyes. She knew that boy was up to something. But no visions ever came to her to warn her of him. And without proof, no one really listened. Especially Angel, who took the boy happily under his wing. Cordelia's nerves were getting the best of her as she decided she couldn't wait any longer. As she headed for the door a flash of light exploded in front of the door. Cordelia through her hands up in front of her eyes, blinded for a minute by the glare. Lowering them she saw her demon guide standing there.

"Skip, what are you doing here?" she asked irritated.

"Excuse me. No need to get huffy. The Powers That Be have sent me with an important task for you."

"Well, it's gonna have to wait. I need to go right now," she said as she started to walk past him. Skip put up his arm blocking her exit, and showing no signs of letting her leave just yet.

"No, Miss Chase, it cannot wait. You are being called to the higher plane."

"Excuse me, what? A higher plane?" Cordelia asked in surprise.

"Yes. The Powers That Be have determined that it is time for you to join them in the higher plane. Another realm so to speak. You're guidance will be used from there."

"I don't think so. Angel needs my guidance here, on this plane," Cordelia angrily spoke, "Who the hell am I supposed to help sitting on my ass somewhere else?"

Skip started to speak when he was interrupted by a disembodied voice of a young girl.

"Holy hell Skip. Just freakin' let me come through already and I'll explain it. You're doing it all wrong," the voice demanded. Skip sighed in submission and began a low chant. All Cordelia could do was stand there with her mouth agape and wait to see who came through the next set of bright light.

Angel showed up at the deserted beach. The skies were dark from the late hour, but soon they would be lit with the yellow of the sunrise. Angel always knew when the sun would come. It was almost as if he could smell it. Right now, sunrise was still several hours away, leaving him with one less thing to worry about. He saw a dark figure at the end of the lonely pier. Angel strode down the wooden walkway edging nearer to the figure. It was Connor. He knew it was him from the beach. But something wasn't right, Angel could feel something amiss. Like for some reason this was very wrong.

"Hi Angel. For a moment there I didn't think you were going to make it," Connor said evenly, his back still facing the vampire.

"Traffic was hell on the freeway. So, what's this big new I needed to come down here for?"

Connor slowly turned around and faced Angel, a smirk across his face. Suddenly Angel was caught off guard by a kick in the face. Connor had put his full weight into the move and it sent Angel flying onto his back. Not giving the vampire a chance, Connor quickly knocked Angel in the head with a heavy chain and then began using it to restrain him. Angel's head was blurry from the blows. Nothing was making sense. Why had Connor attacked him? Angel began trying to shake off the heavy metal links but Connor produced a syringe and jabbed it into Angel's neck. Angel could no longer move. He looked at Connor questioningly.

"Nice huh? Don't worry, it'll wear off, but by then it won't matter. I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this. Well, it's called revenge. Revenge for killing my father," Connor said in a calm voice. Angel could hear a truck pull up in the distance. He heard doors opening, footsteps approaching. He tried to speak but nothing came out except a small cough. Connor leaned down till he was inches from Angel's face. Smoldering hatred burned in his dark eyes.

"You might remember my father. His name was Holtz. He came back here to finish you off, the way he did your whore Darla. But you got to him first. You have everyone fooled into thinking you're some great hero. You're nothing more then a disgusting animal. I'm not going to kill you. That'd be to easy. I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to make you wish for death. And I'm going to go back to your home and be the hero, not you."

Connor gave him one last punch in the face, sending Angel into a black sleep. Two hours later, Connor dumped a giant metal box into the Pacific Ocean, with Angel unconscious inside.

Back at the Hyperion, Cordelia tearfully walked into the blinding light leading to her new life with the Powers That Be. A tear slid from her eyes as she whispered a farewell to Angel into the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since they last saw Angel. At almost the exact same time Coderlia was gone too. But her absence worried Fred and Gunn less. Three days after Angel disappeared, Fred received a letter from Cordelia saying goodbye. That she was leaving for other things and other people needed her right now. It was vague, but Fred happily assumed Cordelia had come to her senses and went to be with Groo. That little piece of mind could not calm the disturbing fear she felt for Angel's safety. Even though Gunn tried not to let it show, he was just as fearful. Gunn reasoned that maybe he took off again for Tibet for time to think. But after two weeks and no word, Gunn began to worry. Connor started patrolling at night to help keep the demon population down and to also find a clue to where Angel was. Fred watched the young man train in the lobby of the Hyperion with a small sadness. Connor had showed up at the hotel looking for Angel, saying he never showed up downtown where they were supposed to meet for patrol. That's when Fred first started to worry. Angel didn't' just not show up unless something bad happened and Fred was worried that something bad was what took place. She tried her best to ease the guilt Connor felt. He kept blaming himself, saying if he'd shown up earlier or didn't ask him to come, then Angel wouldn't be missing. Fred picked up her books once more, looking over any possible demon suspects that could want the souled vampire. Gunn sent in a few spies from his old crew last week to Wolfram and Hart to see if they were involved. Reports came back negative. Even weirder was that the lawyers themselves were also looking for the vampire. After trying repeatedly to get a hold of Lorne in Las Vegas, Fred convinced Gunn to go see Wesley. This was where Gunn was at this moment. Fred prayed that Gunn could convince him to come back. To come and help look for their missing friend.

Fred recalled the last time she saw him. 2 months ago they needed help in a case involving rare demons. Wesley wouldn't answer the phone for any one and ignored Angel pounding on his front door. Finally, Fred went to see him. When Wesley opened the door, it was all she could do not to cry. The stitches were still in his throat from where Holtz had slit it. But that's not what upset her. It was his condition. Unshaven and unshowered for at least three days, a very drunk Wesley hung on the door peering at her over a half-empty glass of Scotch. Fred pleaded with him to let Angel and his friends help him, to come back to the team. She kept saying how much they needed him back. But Wesley heard nothing. All she could decipher through his slurred speech was that he was a failure and that they were better off without him and then slammed the door in her face. Fred shivered as she let the memory die. She hated thinking of Wesley looking like that. It couldn't be over the prophecy he got wrong. It was such a little thing to be depressed over. There had to be something else, something more.

"Hey Gunn. Where've you been all morning?"

"Out checkin' up on my crew. Seein' how many baddies they bagged last night."

Gunn strode through the lobby, careful to avoid Connor's sword, and over to Fred. Fred put her book down and tilted her head up for a small kiss. Gunn bent down and pecked her quickly on the lips before grabbing her hands and leading her to Wesley's old office. Gunn sat down on the edge of the desk and watched Fred close the door behind her.

"I hope you don't have any crazy ideas about us in this office. Besides Connor being only feet away, I don't think Wesley would appreciate it when he comes back," Fred giggled.

"Wesley's not coming back. I don't thin there's anyway to bring him back now," Gunn said solemnly. Fred dropped her gaze to the floor sadly. Hope exiting her with one heavy sigh.

"I went over there and had to break in the place because he refused to answer the door. Fred, it was a mess. He was a mess. I don't know when the last time was that he was sober. Bottles were all over the floor. I don't know if he even heard what I said about Angel missing. He just kept staring at his drink and telling me to leave. That he doesn't exist anymore."

Fred put her hands to her face and walked into Gunn's waiting arms. He held her close while she let the tears for her fallen friend flow. It felt like he died. One of her best friends was gone. Gunn stroked her hair tenderly, smoothing out the hurt the best way he could. After a few minutes, Fred pulled back and wiped her face with the tissue Gunn handed her.

"There's something else on your mind though. I can see it," she said shakily.

"Yeah, I don't even know if it's anything. But lately, the number of vamps and general bad guys has been getting lower. I'm guessin' Connor's out there doin' a lot more damage than we thought."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, if we really lost the Big Man, then it's nice to know that we've got ourselves someone who could handle this town maybe just as good," Gunn said with a small smile.

Connor had slowed his movements down in the lobby to hear what was being said behind office doors. He smiled proudly at himself after Gunn's last comment. They had no idea where he was. Everything Connor wanted, he was going to get, just like Holtz had promised him. He thanked Holtz quietly for giving him more than normal hearing. Connor hated magic, any kind of magic. Things intangible like that always freaked him out. But Holtz insisted he drink certain potions daily, to make him a better warrior than a regular human. After 17 years of drinking that stuff, it finally stuck and Connor's abilities were his own. No more nasty mixtures needed to be choked down. He was as good a fighter as anything supernatural. Like the stories of Slayers Holtz told him. He was just as good, even better. Connor picked his rhythm back up and let his mind drift to the stories of warriors destined to rid the world of evil. Maybe he would someday meet this generations Slayer. And then show the world how much better of a warrior he was than she.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesley carefully maneuvered the boat through the black water. Darkness surrounded him as he moved over the empty sea. He stood at the helm, alone in his thoughts. Justine shifted every once in awhile in a corner behind him. _Stupid bint_, he thought to himself. He never realized the resolve he possessed or how very narrowly he tread the line between good and evil until the kidnapping of Justine. She was the key to Angel's disappearance, Wesley knew it. Wesley let his mind wander back to the visit that put him on the trail to find Angel and bring him back. Wesley didn't know who long after his visit from Gunn she arrived. It could have been hours or even days, he was so beyond the point of drunk that he was surprised he even remembered the conversation. But conversations with Cordelia were never ones you forget.

Wesley remembered that he was peering into an empty glass, then set about searching his apartment for something to put in it. Something to erase the depression. Only problem was, that with every swallow of warm liquor, that depression grew. The numbing feeling of failure never went away, it only lingered on. Wesley couldn't stop berating himself for what had happened. First he let a misleading prophecy, planted by Wolfram and Hart, doubt his best friend's ability to stay on the path of right. Then he kidnapped a man's child, only to have his throat slashed in the process. He let them down. He let Angel down. Even though they never said it, he could see the disappointment in their eyes. And he couldn't take it. The pitying glances, especially from Fred. His heart ached for her as he remembered the look on her face when he answered the door. Slurring at her in a drunken tone. He lost her to a man unlike himself. Gunn wasn't afraid of the world like Wesley. That's why Wesley hid himself away in his books. To scared to face the world in case he failed. Now the events had proven he was a failure. All these thoughts were plaguing his mind as he lifted a half-empty bottle of vodka to the glass, when a flash of light blinded him, causing Wesley to drop the bottle onto the floor and the liquor spill out.

"Wesley! What are you doing?!" a voice shouted thickly into the air.

"I was about to have a drink until you decided to pop in here and make me waste it all. Thanks a heap Cordy," Wesley grumbled as he shuffled his way back to his couch. He flopped onto it and looked up to see Cordelia, draped in white, standing before him.

"Well, knock it off. Angel needs your help and I've been sent here to kick your ass into sobriety," Cordelia huffed.

"Angel, Angel, Angel. I just sent Gunn back to you telling him no."

"News flash Wes. I guess through your beer goggles you can't tell that I'm partly see-through and am floating like a foot off the ground."

Wesley leaned up and squinted his eyes at the ground below her. "No, I hadn't noticed that," he replied before leaning back into his seat.

"Oh God, you are such the moron. What is with all this self pity, being all gloomy and depressed in a dark room? That's Angel's job. No offense but you don't exactly have the look for it. Maybe if you darkened your hair a little-"

"Cordelia, please just tell me what the hell it is you want so I can send you back to wherever the hell you floated in from."

"Well, if you're going to be like that then here it is. But first, let's brighten it up in here and you could use a drink."

"On that I agree," Wesley said. A disappointed scowl crossed his face when a large mug of hot coffee appeared on his coffee table. Grudgingly, he bent forward and picked it up. Sipping the bitter drink, Wesley was again blinded by light, only this time it was the sun outside streaming in through the now uncovered windows.

"Much better," Cordelia said wiping her hands together. Wesley rubbed his temples in aggravation.

"Cordy, I'm begging you. Get on with it already."

"Okay, but I warn you, it's all long and a little confusing so bear with me here. Angel has been kidnapped and I think Connor was behind it, and in a way I think Holtz was too. And what's worse is, we have a big fight coming up and the PTB need his and your help to get a special someone ready for it."

"What, a future Slayer?"

"She's more than a future Slayer. Her mother was a Slayer but her father was a vampire."

Wesley choked on his coffee at her last statement. "That's impossible."

"Not really. I know Angel told you about the day he gave up for Buffy. Let's just say, Buffy wasn't the only girl he gave up."

"But Angel wasn't a vampire, he was human."

"Sort of. He was human but still had all the lingering vampire abilities. They were going to slowly fade away, but he ended up passing most of them along during his and Buffy's boink-fest," Cordelia said cringing.

"So what happened to her?"

"I'm getting there. The Oracles felt bad for Angel and when they found out what had been created, the saved the baby at the last minute and brought her to live with them in their dimension or happy place or whatever. But now they've sent her back. She's spent the last sixteen years of her life training. She knows who her parents are, I guess sometimes the PTB's would let her visit them in a dream state. But she doesn't know about what's really going on. All she knows is that her father is missing and that she's to stay away from everyone until you find him. Don't ask me who's lame-brain idea that was, but I didn't get a chance to warn her about Connor."

"This is all a little overwhelming," Wesley responded quietly. Then news of Angel being a father shocked him into being sober. The full weight of what was going on, the fact that a young girl was out there counting on him, brought him back to reality.

"I know this is a little much. But obviously you're not that big of a failure if some higher beings are using a teenage girl to stop you from becoming a pathetic drunken loser."

"Thanks ever so much Cordy, but I have no idea where to begin?"

"Start with Holtz. He had to have someone else helping him. And that someone I'm sure helped Connor too. You can do this Wes."

"What about the girl? What do I tell Angel?"

"Nothing. She convinced me to crossover but after I came through, she was gone. They are making sure I can't reach her right now. Something about it 'not being my time' or whatever. They have some of the dumbest rules up there, I swear." Cordelia's form began to fade as Wesley rose from the couch.

"Find him for me, Wes. She needs him. The world needs him."

"I'll find him. Goodbye Cordy."

A beeping sound resonating from the sonar brought Wesley back to the present. He was down there. Wesley forced Justine to her feet and escorted her outside to help him. Soon, Angel would be back in the world again. Soon, he would know he had a daughter waiting for him out in the dark city.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated, but I didn't forget this story. I own nothing, except that which I imagine. And yes, I do occasionally drop a song lyric or title here and there. Reviews are received with much love.

xXxXx

Connor walked down the alleyways of downtown L.A., occasionally coming across a vamp or two. Gunn had been right about the population dropping, but Connor didn't think it was dropping so much as the demons and vampires were going into hiding. The numbers on the street were fewer than what they had been during the months Angel laid at the bottom of the ocean. Connor smiled at this thought. No one would ever find Angel and the evils of the world feared Connor more and more everyday. _Are you sure?_ whispered the tiny voice in the back of his mind. It had to be. Just now three vamps took off when he came around the corner suddenly on them. But was it him they were running from or was it something else. Connor slowed his pace as he turned down another darkened alley. Stretching out his senses, he could feel it. It was a slight sensation that told him he was being watched. He had probably been followed this whole time. Connor cursed himself silently for letting his guard fall as he stopped right before the only streetlamp that shone. Straining he could hear movement on the rooftops above him. Swift and quiet, much too large to be a cat or mice. Had to be a vamp. Nothing moved that quiet unless supernatural. Connor tensed his muscles, ready to act. The footsteps neared closer then stopped right behind and above him.

"I know you're there," Connor shouted into the night, "If you think you can beat me, come down and find out."

As his voiced died into the evening, the unknown follower jumped from the roof and landed lightly behind him. Connor waited, a stake clutched to his chest, till the sound of the light thud was heard. On that instant, he brought his left arm back, bringing his body with him, planning on driving the wooden weapon straight into the vampire's chest. The girl reached out with her right hand and grabbed his wrist, stopping the stake inches before piercing her heart. Connor's mouth dropped open slightly in shock as he stared into the dark hazel eyes of the stranger before him. His arm could move no further despite the power he but behind it. The girl just smiled sweetly as she gently pushed his arm away from her.

"You should be real careful which direction you point that thing in, ya know," she said.

Her voice was light and friendly. It sounded like the other teenage girls he'd seen around town but sounded stronger. Connor relaxed and dropped his arms to his side. Her dark hair was slightly wavy as it hung loosely to her shoulders. Her eyes showed confidence and intelligence while at the same time kept an innocent playfulness. She wore dark jeans and a black tank top. The large silver cross at her neck and her heartbeat let him know she was human while her image clearly spoke teenage to him.

"I'm not used to teenage girls looking for trouble following me," Connor replied curtly.

"Haven't you heard that a girl in trouble is a temporary thing? Besides, I haven't seen you out here before. I'm not exactly use to seeing teenage boys out hunting things they shouldn't be," she retorted evenly. She put her hands behind her back and slowly began to circle him. Not being subtle that she was giving him a look over. Connor watched her movements, sizing her up if he needed to. She was graceful in her pace but something about the way she circled him, the way a huntress circles her prey, made him wary. And the spark in the back of her eyes told him she was dangerous. Maybe not to him, but to others that roamed the night. There was strength in her small frame, power in her thin arms.

"You're a Slayer aren't you?" Connor stated slightly awed. He'd finally found one. "You're a little shorter than I thought they came. That the reason for the four inch heels. Not practical for a serious hunter."

"No one really cares if you think I'm short," the Slayer said, her eyes narrowing slightly, "They're still afraid of me and it gives me the chance to wear these. My shoes do a hell of a lot more damage then your sneakers could. And a serious hunter can fight in anything." She tapped the thick wide heel of her shoe on the ground. She was making him nervous, she could tell in the rise of his heartbeat.

"Fine. You're a Slayer. But the city has me, so why don't you find some evil portal to protect," Connor said turning on his heel to leave. Before he could take two steps, she stood in front of him. Her face, mere inches from him and still relaxed. She didn't think of him as a threat at all as she smiled that beaming smile of hers and looked him straight in the eyes. She started speaking again, this time in a teasing sing-song voice.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't want to share with a girl? Afraid I'm better than you?"

"Get out of my way."

"You don't want to play? Afraid I'll win?"

At the last statement Connor brought right arm up, ready to strike her in the shoulder and knock her down. He was quick, but she was quicker and more fluid. He threw punches and she dodged them with ease, smiling all the time. Connor was quickly becoming more pissed as his aim was getting thrown off. He couldn't catch her, he couldn't even touch her and what made it worse was it was so easy for her. She giggled all during the fight, treating as nothing more than a fun sparring match. Finally she stepped in and grabbed his left arm. Using movements and speed he didn't know she had disarmed him and thrown him to the ground. Connor looked up at her from his position on his back. She stood above him, one leg on either side, and twirled the stake in her hand. Her smile was still in place, only more serious.

"I'm the Slayer. I'll let you play here as long as you don't get in my way. Remember that. You're here, Boy, because I'm letting you stay."

"My name is Connor, not boy," he said angrily.

"Fine Connor. You want my respect, you gotta earn it. I'll be watching," she said as she moved away and started walking down the alley in the direction they had come in. He heard her yell over her shoulder at him as he got up. "Thanks for the stake."

"Wait, what's your name Slayer?" he shouted down the passage.

She turned around and smiled that soft, sweet smile and then finished turning and hurried into the darkness. Connor just stood there and dusted himself off. He decided to keep this a secret for himself. A slayer could mean trouble, but if he was smart she would be a great ally. Someone he could watch and learn from to make himself better at being the warrior Holtz told him he was destined to be. Connor's face was set in determination as he thought of his new plan. He headed out onto the streets and back towards the Hyperion. He replayed the encounter in his head with the slayer and for a few minutes his face melted into a small smile. She was pretty spry, he thought. And her smile was really pretty. Connor shook his head hoping to shake the new images of not just her looking strong but of her looking beautiful entered his mind. Connor walked through the empty lobby and headed back towards the offices to tell Gunn of the vamps he had dusted earlier. As he opened the door to that lead into Wesley's office, he felt his world fall out from under his feet as his gaze landed on the dark figure sitting in front of the desk.

"Hey Connor, remember me?" Angel choked out hoarsely.

Before Connor could answer, his vision went black when something hard collided with the side of his head.

xXxXx

Meanwhile, the new Slayer let herself into the small apartment in northern Hollywood. Kicking off her shoes, she moved over to the jewelry box on the dresser. Taking off her cross she looked over at her friend Delilah lying on the couch.

"Hey there Delilah. I met the cutest guy tonight," the slayer said excitedly as she flopped onto the couch. Delilah opened up her eyes and stretched languidly.

"Meow," she replied. The Slayer put her hand out and lightly scratched the little calico's head.

"No, it was weird. He was like a boy slayer. I thought there wasn't such a thing as boy slayers. I know he wasn't just some random guy, I could feel the supernatural in him. Think I should try and run into him again?"

"Meow."

"You're right. After we find him and do what we're supposed to. Maybe I'll get a break in between. We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing, yada yada yada. Leave reviews cause I like to know what you're all thinking.

xXxXx

Connor woke up slowly to the aching in the right side of his head. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to stretch out the stiffness in his body when he realized he couldn't move. Fear took over pain as he forced his eyes open to figure out what had happened. Connor found his arms bound behind him and his legs tied down to the chair he sat in. His last memory came rushing back into his head. Angel had been here, in Wesley's office, and then something knocked him out. He started to shake. Angel was free, free to seek vengeance and by now he'd had plenty of time to turn Gunn and Fred against him. Connor tried turning his wrists over and over, hoping to loosen the binds when the door in front of him opened.

"Good, you're awake. I was hoping we wouldn't have to wait all night for you to recover," Angel said hoarsely as Wesley helped him in. Angel stopped and leaned himself against the bookshelf nearest the door. Wesley moved to the side and folded his arms lightly in front of him. Connor wasn't dumb. Wesley had those blades strapped to his arms inside of his jacket and was waiting attentively in case he had to use them. Fred stood on the other side of the door, looking at Connor with sad eyes. She'd been crying he could see it on her face and the way she leaned into Gunn. Gunn wouldn't even look at the boy which suddenly made him sad. Connor had disappointed them all and it was making him sad. This feeling terrified him more than the thought of them all beating the crap out of him as he sat tied to a chair. He looked back at Angel who had cleared his throat. His voice was thick and sounded sleepy, but the anger was there. Paler than normal, Angel's sunken face and chapped lips weren't scary. His body was showed nothing but an image of vampire death; the vampire's eyes though were very much alive. They burned a dark yellow as Connor stared into them, glowing with an ancient evil Connor didn't know could still exist.

"At first I spent the first month wondering why. 'Why would Connor do this?' It almost became a mantra," Angel began in a tone both smooth and furious, "And then the overwhelming thirst kicked in and drove me crazy. But now Connor, I don't care what your reasons were. You betrayed me and my team and that doesn't make me trust you. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Because whatever you seem to think about me isn't true. When you realize that and grow up, you can come back and we'll talk. Until then, get the hell out of my house."

With Angel's final words, Wesley unsheathed his weapons and cut Connor's bonds in one swift movement. Connor remained for a moment more, then slowly stood. Massaging his wrists he moved wearily towards the door, his eyes still locked with the vampire's.

"How'd you-" Connor began to say when Wesley broke in.

"Justine isn't exactly loyal. While she didn't know the full reason behind your actions, she did remember an approximately where you had discarded Angel."

"Remember Connor, you live because I allow it. This is my town and I'll take you out of it if I want," Angel said darkly. At this Connor smiled, this wasn't what Angel or the others expected.

"No, it's not you're town anymore Angel," Connor stated. Then lowering his eyes he quickly pushed his way past Gunn and Fred. He could hear her sobbing as he raced through the lobby and out the door. What made it worse was that her tears were bringing tears of his own to the surface. Connor stopped outside the front doors and saw some of his things sitting there. Putting on his backpack of weapons, he placed the one bag of clothes he owned on top of the one box of items he kept and headed down the street. I won't cry, he thought. _I'll show them_, the determined voice said in Holtz's tone, _I'll get_ _them all_.

xXxXx

"What do'ya think he meant by that?" Gunn asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's safe to say that we have not seen the last of Connor," Wesley answered.

"I think he'll stay away for awhile," Fred responded bringing in a warm mug of blood and handing it to Angel. Angel gulped it slowly, trying to refill his body of the life that had wasted away. After the last sips, he rose quietly and began moving out of the office. Even though he'd spent months in a box, he felt as though he hadn't slept in years. Angel hadn't had peaceful dreams while in his prison, only the insane wonderings caused from starvation.

"I need to rest. Tomorrow we'll figure out our game plan to find out what Connor might still be up to and where Cordy is. He might have something to do with it," Angel grumbled as he headed up the stairs. He paused briefly to turn and look back at his team. Smiling at them he continued on.

"Uh, Angel, we still need to-" Wesley began till Fred hushed him.

"Wesley, let him go. I'm sure whatever you need to say can wait till morning, right?" Fred asked. Wesley smiled lightly and nodded. She was right. Angel was in no condition to process the news he was about to give him. Wesley could wait until morning. He only hoped so could the news.

xXxXx

Angel staggered into his room and stopped to look around. Nothing had been moved, nothing had been touched he noticed. His room had been patiently waiting his return the time he'd been "out to sea". Angel briefly paused at his bookcase and pulled out a worn sketchpad. Flipping through, he looked at the pictures of the young girl Mina. The entire time he was down in the water, Angel never saw her. She never came to save him from his own mind with her playful eyes and smiling face. Where'd she go? Had she ever really been there? Angel couldn't think straight anymore and placed the sketches back on the shelf. He fell into the soft bed and was asleep halfway down. Sometime later he was awoken by a noise and flash of light. He sat up and looked around and was speechless at who he saw in front of him.

"Surprised to see me buddy?" the man said in a heavy accent as he casually leaned against the wall.

"You're dead. So am I still going crazy or is this a dream?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Good, you remember I'm dead. And no, you're not crazy. You're just having one of those 'prophetic dream' thingies."

"Alright. Not that I'm not glad to see you Doyle, but why are you here?"

"What no hug or friendly handshake? Just straight to business. Well, as you wish. The Powers That Be need to fill you in on a few things and chose me to do it. It's a good thing you're sittin' down and all. 'Cause what I've got to tell you is somethin' else."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing that sprang form Whedon's brain. Reviews would be loved if received. Hint hint.

"I gotta say, you're not lookin to pretty there," Doyle said as he sat in a chair across from Angel who still remained seated at the foot of his bed.

"Well, I have been locked away for months in a huge metal box that was sitting on the ocean floor. Doyle, what are you doing here?"

"Alright, geez. Just trying to make a bit of conversation. So, it turns out the prophecy your pal Wes got wrong, wasn't exactly wrong."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked suddenly curious. Doyle gave a careless smile in return.

"You know, this is a rather long tale to be telling. Got anything more to my liking in that fridge instead of blood?"

"Doyle, dammit, focus here. And your dead, you couldn't drink anything if I had it."

"Fine, no need to get all testy. The prophecy that your buddy read wasn't quite as wrong as he thought. Wolfram and Hart just altered it a bit. You do remember what it said?"

"Yeah," Angel replied before swallowing deeply, "It said that 'a child would be sent to a vampire that walks between light and dark. The vampire would leave the path and fight in a great battle.' I know it's a bogus prophecy, Doyle."

"It's not entirely bogus. You will fight in a battle, you will leave your path of redemption, but not for anything evil. They left that part out. And Team Angel here weren't the only ones to get a gander at that 'prophecy' either."

"Hotlz," Angel said in quiet tone.

"Yep. He sent that demon after Connor's parents. That demon made sure the parents were dead and the baby alive in time for you to save it. It was like it was "meant to be' that you saved the boy."

Angel ran his hands through his hair while casting his eyes down to the floor. The anger was welling up in him. Anger at Holtz for using Connor like that. Anger at Wolfram and Hart for using them all as pawns in their quest to bring Angelus back. Anger at himself for believing such a thing. He had believed because he did want a child. It would prove that he had finally redeemed a part of his life. In Connor he found a true connection to the world he was trying to save. Now that connection was gone for good.

"I should have known that prophecy wasn't real when they mentioned a child. Who would put me in charge of something I used to consider a bedtime snack."

"That's not something I wanted to ever hear. Thanks pal," Doyle said with a grimace, "But who said that part wasn't real."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked looking up from the floor.

"Just that. A child has been sent to you, but I don't figure it's my duty to tell you more than that. Here," Doyle said standing up. He pulled a white business card from the inside of his pocket and set it on the end table next to him.

"What's that?"

"That's where you'll find the person who'll get you your redemption. I'll see you around."

Angel opened his eyes and found himself lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Outside his windows he could feel the sun beginning to set. Hours had passed, maybe days he thought sitting up. Angel looked over at the chair Doyle had been sitting in during his dream. It was a dream or a way for his mind to rationalize everything that had happened. This thought calmed him till he saw the small white rectangle lying in the middle of the end table. Angel sprung from the bed with renewed energy. It was real. Everything was real. Angel headed to the shower with a new purpose. A new mission and a new chance were waiting. He needed to talk to the others about what had happened.

xXxXx

"And then I woke up," Angel finished in his normal even tone. Wesley nodded his head, already knowing that more was to come but wasn't his place to say anything yet. Gunn sat flipping the card over and over in his hand. He knew the address was in apart of town where demons and vamps frequented. The same area that in the last month had seen its supernatural population begin to dwindle. Fred just sat beside Gunn, her mouth hanging slightly open and a look of excitement in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I still can't believe Cordy is a higher being. Are you sure Wes? I mean, lately you've been…unavailable" Fred politely said.

"Man, Wes was on a non-stop drunken retreat. No offense bro'," Gunn said looking over at Wesley standing against the desk.

"None taken," Wesley replied sounding slightly annoyed, "I have to admit, these past few months have not been my finest and I apologize." Everyone in the room nodded their heads in acceptance. "And to answer your question Fred, yes I'm quite sure Cordelia is now on a higher plane," Wesley continued.

"What did she tell you?" Fred asked.

"Only that she was needed with the Powers That Be and that I needed to find Angel right away." It was the same explanation he had given Angel when he first brought him to the surface. Wesley had withheld the part about his daughter till he knew he was aware enough to handle the news. Now that Angel was about to meet her on his own, he didn't feel the need to bring up that information.

"Before we go out there tonight, I wanted to say a few things. We have a huge fight coming and we need to work as a team. No more personal side missions. We've been losing because we've been too wrapped in ourselves. Remember what we're trying to do. That's protect the people in this world, not just ourselves. We help when we can but keep focus on the big picture. We need to prepare for what's to come. I can guarantee that Wolfram and Hart have been doing just that this last year. We've got a lot of catching up to do," Angel finished with a firm tone. No one said anything and the silence showed their agreement with what Angel had said. They were no longer a team. Each one had gone off to fight their own personal demons. Literally, sometimes and in the process lost the sense of camaraderie they had. Angel knew he too was guilty of this. Now he knew that he had to balance his personal connections and his purpose in this world. No more fully involving himself in one or the other. The team stood up, gathered a few weapons and headed out to Angel's car. Angel walked up to Wesley's side and slowed his pace causing Wesley to do the same.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming and saving my life," Angel said quietly looking straight ahead.

"You would have done the same for me," Wesley answered with a slight smile. The team climbed into the car and headed down the street towards the destination Doyle had pointed them in. Each wondering what exactly they were about to find when they go there.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I wished I owned it all but I don't. That honor is Whedon's alone except for Mina and few others. Thanx to all who're reading this story and thanx to the one review. It ain't much but it made me do the happy dance.

xXxXx

Mina walked down the alleyways of LA as the sky continued to darken. The sun had set about an hour before giving Mina time to patrol in quiet thought. This was one of her favorite times of day the hour or two after sun set. Dark enough for her to maybe catch a vamp off guard and give herself a quick warm-up but still early enough to have time to her own thoughts. When Mina had showed up the demons were practically overtaking parts of the town. Angel was gone and the once powerful Team Angel was no longer. There were still some people who tried to put up a fight, but none were considered to be a real threat. Except for one. Some demons whispered about someone taking to the streets with powers similar to a Slayer's. The murmurs about a boy Slayer were quickly ignored though. The only true Slayers known were no where near LA and the one Champion good had disappeared. The vampires were free to feed in the middle of the streets and demons were free to sacrifice whomever they wished dead. Until she walked onto the street. Now the whispers were more urgent and fearful. Vampires didn't ignore the rumors anymore and became more cautious when hunting. Demons went back into hiding and returned to doing things secretly. A Slayer was in LA and she was strong. Possibly stronger than the one in Sunnydale some even ventured to say. When rumors began of a Slayer, vampires came out in droves to find and kill her. They bragged in the bars of how easily they would drink her dry. Those vampires were never seen again. Mina was still adjusting to life in this world. Having spent 16 years of her life in a dimension that was essentially a dream state didn't completely prepare her for this reality. It felt like it had all been a dream she'd just woken up from. And that was the story she gave people. That she'd spent her life in a coma and now she was awake. Not that she talked to many people. Her landlord and Alyce, her favorite waitress that worked in the Denny's next to her apartment, were Mina's only real human contact. Otherwise it was the enemies she met on the street at night and her little Calico kitty Delilah. And him. Mina felt her face blush as she thought back to her first encounter with Connor a few nights ago. A slight scratchy noise on her right brought her senses back into focus. Slaying was the one thing Mina was sure of in this world. It came naturally of course considering who her mother was. She was the daughter of Buffy Summers, the greatest Slayer the Higher Beings had ever known. With that knowledge came a feeling of both pride and some anxiety. Mina wasn't out to prove she could best her mother, but she didn't want to disappoint her either. The wind shifted causing Mina to breathe deep on instinct. Nothing out of the ordinary was in the air. She could smell them from several miles off if the wind was right. She could hear them better than normal humans could. These things were the things she inherited from her father that only made her a better Slayer. Mina had heightened sense of smell, sight and hearing. Along with the ability to walk almost unheard in the night, even in her 4 inch platform shoes. She stopped to look at herself when she caught her reflection in a dirty window. She had his dark wavy hair. But the rest of her physical appearance was all her mother. At least, that was what Doyle had told her and what she could remember from seeing Buffy in the dreams they were allowed to share sometimes. _I wonder if she'll see herself in me_, Mina thought, _I wonder if there's anything else we share_. Mina began moving further down the alley and began thinking of how she might be like her father. Doyle said she was stubborn like him and could be pouty like him as well. That memory made her giggle slightly. Trying to imagine her vampire dad sitting in a room pouting to himself just seemed funny. The happy thoughts were gone quickly when instinct took over. Four vampires were nearby, seven blocks over and to the right she noted mentally. Mina unzipped her sweat jacket to move more and pulled the stake from her back pocket. This was who she was and she excelled in it. Mina was the Slayer. She quickened her pace and headed in the direction of the vampires.

xXxXx

Angel parked his car on the street and started moving towards the back near the alleyways. He could feel the pull deep in him. A pull that only Buffy had ever managed to maintain and one that he could feel slightly in when he dreamt of the young girl Mina. After a few steps he heard it and so did the others. There was a fight going on and each produced a weapon as they headed for the noise, ready to rescue some unknown innocent. Under the neon signs and a street light, Mina was easily battling four regular vampires. When she came across them, they had been cocky about how they would so easily kill her. Now they were fighting just to have the chance to escape and live one more night. Team Angel stopped and watched as she took the vampires out, each one in turn. The fourth was staked in the chest and kicked in the face, causing him to land in a pile of dust at Angel's feet. She had known they were there. She felt them all when they had stepped onto the street. Especially Angel, who was rooted to the spot. He recognized her immediately, but couldn't believe she was real and standing before him. All those dreams Angel had had wasn't his mind slipping into insanity. They were trying to tell him something. And now he wasn't just realizing she was real but something else about the way she had fought. The way Mina moved tugged at his memory the same way her eyes did. Her beaming smile and graceful movements. Angel had only seen one other person move that way. Who could move as a skilled hunter and keep an innocence all to themselves. But Buffy was miles away why would this girl be able to move like her. His mind was still reeling as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Dad!" she yelled happily into the night. All eyes looked at her in shock. If Angel's heart had still been beating, at that moment it would've stopped. Mina pulled back realizing Angel was too deep in shock to respond to her hug or her exclamation.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Mina asked worried.

"Angel, are you alright?" Wesley asked stepping forward. He alone wasn't completely overwhelmed by her outburst.

"I, uh, need to sit," Angel said collapsing to the ground.

"Maybe we should go back to the Hyperion and straightened this out. I'm Wesley."

"Mina Summers. Let me help you get him up. I think we should go somewhere so I can explain."

"This is gonna be a long night," Gunn muttered as he guided an unblinking Fred to the car. Wesley and Mina all but carried Angel and set him in the back seat. The drive back to the Hyperion was a quiet and tense one. Mina hoped things would be fine once they all talked. _Please, let everything go okay_, she prayed to herself silently.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter previously. I know it's a little slow right now, but it will pick up here in the next chapter. Enjoy.

xXxXx

The tension was palpable in the lobby of the Hyperion. Angel was sitting motionless on the round sofa in the middle of the room, his eyes fixated on the floor. He could barely focus on the people around him as a million questions echoed in his head. Mina was sitting on the counter across from him, her legs dangling above the ground. Angel's demeanor had her worried. Instead of a picture perfect family reunion, she was sitting in a strange room receiving even stranger looks from the people around her. Wesley leaned against the edge of the counter next to her. He had already gotten used to the news of her existence a few months earlier, now he was just deciding on which question to ask first. Gunn stood over near the weapons cabinet, lightly pacing in his small area. Fred sat next to Angel on the couch, her hand resting lightly on his lower arm, her eyes were though were fixated on the petite brunette sitting across from her. Mina let out a loud sigh and rolled her head back, her feet were swinging back forth in apparent boredness. Her sigh caught Angel's attention and gaze back at her. Buffy used to do that when Giles would lecture, he thought. The memory brought a small smile to his face. Mina continued to roll her head forward and found Angel grinning lightly at her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Angel replied. The room again fell silent for a few seconds more when Wesley cleared his throat and looked at Mina amiably.

"Perhaps, you could start by telling us exactly how you came to be and found your way here," Wesley asked.

"I don't know, some of the stuff is kinda personal. And I think dad is freaking out enough already without me having to hash past drama up," Mina said with a worried look.

"Okay, you callin' him 'dad' and all is startin' to freak me out too girl," Gunn replied from his repetitive pacing.

"Well, I don't care if you're freaked out," Mina answered annoyed, "It really isn't about you. And I can call him dad if I want. I have been for years."

"Okay, let's calm down. I can go make some coffee or something," Fred offered as she moved around to the back of the counter.

"Look, I just don't understand how you could be Angel's kid. I thought vamps didn't have baby vamps. Besides, how do we know it's legit? We just got done gettin' screwed over. I don't feel like goin' through that crap again. No offense," Gunn said firmly as he stopped his pacing long enough to cross his arms and give Mina a hard stare. Mina hopped off the counter lightly and gave Gunn an unconcerned smirk. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she crossed her arms in a similar fashion. Angel had seen that look before and knew a fight was about to happen. Gunn didn't know it, but he was no match for the young girl. Wesley too had seen that look before, not just when standing up to Buffy but Angel would hold the same expression before taking out an entire room of demons. Wesley moved from his position against the wall and placed himself in between the two. Angel had risen from his place on the couch and timidly placed his hands on Mina's shoulders in an effort to guide her over to the couch.

"Yes, well, I'm sure that Angel wouldn't mind telling us everything that he should know. Isn't that right Angel?"

"Gunn, its fine. She's telling the truth," Angel said sitting down next to Mina on the couch, "Does your mom know?"

"Not really. She only knows me the same way you do."

"Okay, see, I'm confused. How the hell do you know her mom?" Gunn said getting upset.

"Charles, if you calm down and let her talk, she could talk. And watch your language," Fred said as she walked towards the couch with a mug of blood for Angel and coffee for the rest. Mina reached up and grabbed a cup off the tray as Fred gave her a nervous glance. "Are you sure you should be having that?"

"Please, if you knew my mom, you'd know I'm not getting any taller, so it's not like this crap is going to stunt my growth or something."

"I do know your mom and if you're anything like her then I know what coffee will do to you," Angel said taking the mug from her and placing it back on the tray, "And watch the language."

"Whatever," Mina sighed with a pout, "Well, should I start or do you want to?"

"I guess, I'll go first," Angel began before looking around the room at everyone else, "I know Mina because for almost 4 years I've been dreaming about her growing up. Don't ask me why, I'm sure she can explain it. But I know who her mother is and that would be Buffy Summers."

"Buffy. As in, your Slayer ex-girlfriend?" Gunn asked. Angel nodded his head yes before continuing.

"A few years back, Buffy came to see me. A demon attacked and its blood caused me to be human. We spent the day together but the demon came back and I lost. I would have lost my life if Buffy hadn't saved me. That's when I realized something wasn't right. I went to see the Oracles and they told me she would die if I stayed human. I couldn't let that happen and gave back the day for her," Angel finished in a hushed tone.

Fred and Gunn let what he said sink in. Angel had told Wesley awhile back and Mina knew the story from Doyle. She had asked the Powers That Be once before but their response was only that her parents were true warriors who had sacrificed her for the world. She had been upset when Doyle found her. He told her the truth and after that Mina had very little faith in the Powers and more in her parents and guide. Mina reached over and held her father's hand. She felt the regret that was filling him. He was blaming himself for something he didn't know anything about.

"This is where I should come in. When Angel gave up the day, he didn't know Buffy was pregnant. The Oracles didn't even know till the last second. The sister Oracle rescued me at the last moment and mystically moved me to a Higher Plane. I don't understand that whole dimensional hop scotching stuff."

"So you became a kind of like, another dimension test tube baby," Fred stated. All eyes turned to her in weird disbelief. "Just as an example," she muttered.

"No, that's probably the best way to say it. But they remembered the prophecy and realized they might need me, that the world might need me. So they raised me, taught me all about who they were, who I was and who my parents were. They taught me to fight and all about the supernatural. Doyle became my guide and taught me how this dimension worked. He convinced the Powers early on that I needed to, like, bond with my parents. So they let them crossover during their dream state. Those dreams you had dad were real. That was really you and mom raising me. When you disappeared a few months back, they decided it was time for me to cross over. So, I've been slaying this whole time waiting till you found me."

"Question. If this happened about 4 years ago, how can you be 15?" Gunn asked.

"I'm 16, and time moves different there. You didn't know that?"

"I know more about that. Except maybe Fred," Angel said.

"I was a fugitive slave in Pylea," Fred chimed in.

"You say you have been living here in LA for the last few months. Exactly where?" Wesley asked.

"I have an apartment over on the edge of West Hollywood. It's real nice. Doyle somehow managed to pull some strings. The Powers had an account set up for me till dad found me. I slay at night and study in the day. You're a Watcher right? Do you think you could get me a handbook that isn't so boring?"

"You don't go to school?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm a Slayer. Besides, now that you found me I should get a job. I'm not a spend-aholic or anything but the Powers aren't going to keep paying my way, ya know?"

"No, I don't know because you're moving in here," Angel said firmly.

"Um, that's cool but I've been living on my own for a few months now so thanks for the offer. I could come over for training and dinner before I patrol," Mina quietly protested.

"No, you're my 16 year old daughter. I'm not having you live out there on your own. Gunn and Wesley will go with you to get your stuff. You're moving into Cordelia's old room. Fred will take you down and enroll you in school. I'm sure classes are about to start."

"I'm a Slayer. Do you know how late I have to be out and then you want me to go to classes?"

"You're mother managed just fine. You haven't mentioned talking to her I noticed."

"That was one of the conditions. I couldn't come look for you and mom can't know I'm here just yet. They said it's not time."

"Mina, I'm not in the habit of trusting the Powers."

"Me too, but I trust Doyle. He agreed with them. And that's good enough for me. Besides, I think mom would agree with me. You know how hard it was for her to study. You want me to stress like that?"

"It's been a rather long night. Perhaps we can come to a conclusion later tomorrow. Especially since I've been recruited to furniture mover," Wesley interjected.

"Fine, Mina you're sleeping here. I'll show you to your new room," Angel said standing. He pulled Mina up by her hand that he was still holding. He had to halfway drag her up the stairs while listening to her whine behind him.

"Dad, the educational system in California sucks now. You gotta agree. And I'll be around hormonal boys all day long. Do you really want me to be subjected to that?"

"Then you can go to one of those all girl private schools."

"Ya know, I don't think public education gets enough credit. Not all of those schools are bad. But do I have to go so early? Do you have any idea how hard it is to do my hair? Why'd I have to get your unmanageable waves?"

Gunn, Fred and Wesley watched the two head up the stairs and listened as the voices died down.

"Well, I'll take my leave of you and shall see you all tomorrow," Wesley said as he walked out the door.

"Maybe I can redo Cordy's room for her. Repaint it or something while you guys get her stuff. Try and make her feel at home. What do you think Charles?"

"I think things are going to be real different around here. I guess I was wrong about who was taking all those demons out."

"Do you think we should warn her about Connor?"

"Nah, he doesn't even know she exists. It's not like he's dumb enough to come back around here anyways. Let's get some sleep."

xXxXx

The next day Angel came down stairs as the sun set and saw the lobby floor littered with cardboard boxes. Fred was standing behind the counter sipping coffee and wiping paint from her hands. Angel went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a small pint of blood and put in the microwave.

"Evening Fred. I saw Mina's room on my way down. I can't believe you painted it in one day."

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm good at that. That and physics. All sciences really," Fred said beginning to ramble. She caught herself before it got away from her. At that moment, Gunn and Wesley walked in with boxes in their arms and Mina right behind with a pet carrier. She set the carrier down on the floor and opened the gate to take its occupants into her arms.

"What is that?" Angel said pointing at the mass of fur in her arms.

"It's called a cat dad. Her name is Delilah."

"No pets."

"Oh no. I'm not giving her up. She's been my only friend for the last three months. It's not like you're allergic or something. And she'll stay in my room. You won't even notice her."

"Fine. But if I smell kitty litter or see a hairball just once, she's gone," Angel said tightly. Mina beamed at her father and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you. She won't be a problem, I swear."

"Now, did you register for school?"

"Well….um…the thing is…?" Mina stammered when Fred stepped in.

"We were thinking about some of the points Mina made last night and she is right about how hard it would be to slay by night and study by day. So, Mina is enrolled in an independent studies program. She'll go to school every Monday and Friday afternoon to take tests and pick up her work for the week. They'll let Wesley and I tutor her since we have credentials to do it."

"See, I don't have to 'Go' go to school," Mina said. Angel scowled at her but didn't disagree.

"Alright. Your room won't be ready till morning so you can just leave your stuff here until then. I'm going on patrol with you tonight to see what you've been up to and what you need to work on."

"Let me put Delilah somewhere and I'll change my shoes."

"You're changing that shirt too, right?" Angel called after her as she bounded up the stairs. "She can't slay in that. She shouldn't even be wearing that. Did the Powers forget she's only 16? And why are you guys laughing?"

Fred couldn't hold it in any longer and collapsed onto the couch in a fit of laughter. Wesley was trying his best to contain his snickering but was losing the battle. Gunn gasped for breathe in between chuckles to say something.

"We're laughing at you, bro'. Can you hear yourself, being all dad like, complaining about what she's wearing? I can't wait till she starts dating."

"Why would she be dating? She's a Slayer, she doesn't have time to date."

"Actually Angel, as I recall, her mother was a Slayer and found time to date you. Wasn't Buffy around her age when she met you?" Wesley said. Angel stood a moment, thinking over what Wesley had said before his face fell in horror. Turning he bolted up the stairs.

"Mina, Mina I need to talk to you!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing belonging to Joss Whedon and blah blah blah

A/N: I own nothing belonging to Joss Whedon and blah blah blah. Special thanx to those who left reviews and got me off my booty to post and finish this story.

xXxXx

Angel watched Mina out of the corner of his eye as they strolled around the walkways by the warehouses on the docks. Her stride, the way she held her head with the pride of a hunter, her calm focus all reminded him of Buffy. There was no question she was a natural born Slayer. Her dark hair and stubbornness were the only traits she had inherited from him that he could see so far. All of Angel's life, he never gave a thought to what kind of children he would have or what kind of father he would make. In his youth, he was to busy carousing to think seriously enough about his future and then came Darla who turned him into a vampire, ending any thought to things of that sort. Buffy was the only one who had gotten him to have brief, fleeting thoughts. Angel never dwelled too much on it until that day with Buffy. His one day of being human was enough for him to want children, to realize the only one he wanted them with would only ever be Buffy. But that dream had shattered when he gave up the day and the only thing that fought back the horrible feeling of losing his only chance were the dreams of Mina over the years. She was real, and with that new discovery came an overwhelming sense of joy and fear at the same time. Joy at the possibility of achieving, not just redemption, but the family he's wanted for so long and never thought he could have. Fear came with the knowledge of who Mina was in the supernatural world. Many a demon or vampire cult would love to capture Mina for whatever world ending schemes they come up with. That was proven when Angel took in Connor who was supposedly destined to be a warrior in some great battle to come. Mina was not going to be any different. It was dangerous enough just to be a Slayer, but when your father is the former Scourge of Europe and your mother is the greatest Slayer known; it was like Mina was supernatural royalty. Mina's voice broke Angel out of his personal reverie.

"You think to loud," Mina said with a slight smile. Angel looked over at her as they wove in and around a few large storage crates.

"Sorry, I'll try to keep it down next," Angel replied in the same tone.

"Well, you need to focus. Most of the vampires I've come across around here are pretty sneaky," Mina said trying to take on a more serious tone.

"I'm sure it's fine, you can distract them with that top of yours that you have no business wearing at your age."

"Most teenage girls in America dress like this. At least I'm not over doing by becoming part of the herd and dressing like a whorey heiress," Mina retorted in an annoyed voice as she picked up her pace.

"Hey, language alright. And you don't need to get all uptight, I was making a statement," Angel said as he quickened his stride to match hers.

"Fine, but you're being really annoying and whorey is not a bad word. Geez, did drive mom this crazy when you patrolled with her?"

"Who told you I patrolled with her?" Angel asked, somewhat shocked at this knowledge she had.

"Doyle told me. He said you guys would patrol and you helped mom with her fighting. So, is that all you guys did on patrol, bicker?"

"We did not bicker, but yes we did talk often about things. Your mom is pretty lively," Angel replied. Mina could here the little bit of softness that escaped from her dad as he remembered nights spent long ago with her mother. She had so many questions still about how her parents came to find each other, what they were like so many years ago.

"All you guys did was stake vampires and talk? How very romantic and exciting for you guys."

"We did other things besides talk," Angel said defensively, "We went to a movie once and then there was this nest of fire demons by the beach. That was fun."

"Sure, whatever you say Pops," Mina replied jokingly.

"It's 'Dad', not 'Pops'. I'm not that old."

"You're over 200 years old! You're beyond old, that's like antique or something."

Before Angel could come back with a response, Mina held her hand up and slowed her pace. Angel picked up on the cue that it was time to go to work. Both of them quieted their movements and went into full hunting mode. She sensed it before he did. Six vampires possibly two demons a few buildings over to their left. Angel watched her change from a boisterous, smart-talking teenage daughter to a stealthy and deadly predator. That, he thought proudly, comes from me. Angel himself followed suit and climbed up onto the rooftops, planning to jump down and surprise the enemies below.

xXxXx

Connor paced his loft in another part of LA. He hadn't ventured very far from his abandoned home this past week after Angel's arrival back onto solid ground. He was going stir crazy being locked up like this.

"Dammit!" Connor screamed into the air as he kicked a crate that doubled as an end table. He ran his hands through his hair as he stared at the shards of broken wood that now littered his floor. He needed to out and kill something, several things. He just needed to pick a fight. Are you sure that's why you want to go out, the small voice in him said. Connor knew what that meant. When he wasn't busy thinking about how he was going to defeat Angel, his mind was occupied with thoughts of her. How energy seemed to pulse off of her, warming his skin, how graceful she was in all her movements, how soft and deadly her eyes could be at the same time. He would find himself dreaming of her laughing by his side and he would wonder what it would be like to patrol with her, to touch her, to talk with, hell, even to know her name. Connor couldn't take it anymore and grabbing a few stakes, walked out his door and onto the street. He didn't care if Angel found him, he wanted a fight. But if he was honest with himself, the real reason for him departing out into the late night was his need to find her. He just wished he knew where to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter should be a little bit longer, so I hope you enjoy

A/N: This chapter should be a little bit longer, so I hope you enjoy. And if you do, reviews are loved and appreciated.

xXxXx

"Now that was fun. I just wish these stupid demons didn't have to bleed so gross stuff. There is no way I can get this top clean," Mina said looking at the splatter of dark purple goo that was permanently seeped into her shirt.

"Such a shame to have to toss it out," Angel said as he wiped the blade of his dagger off. The pair stood in the middle of several piles of dust and two sliced open demons. Angel was impressed with not only her speed and focus, but also her awareness of what was going on around her. She knew exactly where Angel was at all times as well as her foes. Mina never lost track of any of them during the melee and she certainly wasn't squeamish when it came to the killing of demons. She was an excellent fighter, one he was very proud to say was his daughter and one that would make her mother proud. During the fight, he had focused all his energy into the task at hand, but now he felt that nervousness creeping into the pit of his stomach. Not matter how great of a Slayer she was now or would become her life was dangerous. Mina could die so easily and at any moment. Not exactly a thought any dad wants to have, but his nightmare had too much of a chance at becoming real. Angel kept thinking about how he was going to cope with his daughter being a Slayer as they walked away from the docks and back to the car. Dawn was coming in a few hours; he could smell the sun before it rose just like he could sense it. Mina felt it too as she slid into the passenger seat of Angel's car. Her body would begin to relax and her senses slow a little bit. Mina remained vigilante in case a few strays stayed out a little too long and hoped to maybe catch one or two off guard. As they got off the freeway and neared the hotel, Mina perked up slightly at the sight of a familiar restaurant.

"Dad, stop the car and pull in over there," she said.

"What? Why am I pulling into a Denny's parking lot? Do you feel something?" Angel asked nervously.

"Yeah, this immense hunger in my stomach that's killing me. I have to eat some breakfast. The sun is coming up fast, so just drop me off here and I'll walk back."

"You really think I'm just going to let you get out of this car and walk back just because you're hungry? You can have breakfast back at the hotel," Angel said firmly as he restarted the car. Mina wasn't about to leave. Something told her she needed to come here. She couldn't explain and wasn't about to tell her dad that it was more than just her craving for pancakes that made her want to be here, even if that was part of the reason.

"No, I need my pancakes. I worked hard tonight. We took out a few of those vamps downtown and then that group by the docks. It's only like ten blocks away from the hotel so I knew you can still sense me or whatever. So if something happens you'll know. C'mon dad. I'm not a baby and you can't keep me locked up," Mina pleaded. Angel sighed and shook his head. He remembered Buffy being this free spirited and he wasn't much different at that age. Angel knew he had to give her some freedom or she would just leave on her own and he'd rather know where she was at in case something happened then have her sneaking out.

"Be home by dawn," Angel reluctantly said.

"Thanks dad," Mina beamed as she as threw her arms around him in a quick hug before grabbing her purse and bounding into the diner. Once inside she grabbed a booth by the window and kept her body facing the door. No matter what, she was always cautious. Mina would glance about the place and check for exits in case a way out were needed or if somebody wanted to sneak in. The waitress brought her a menu and Mina quickly gave the order of a stack of pancakes with a glass of orange juice.

"You sure can eat for someone so small," the waitress said writing down the order.

"I've had a busy night Kathy," Mina said with a smile and handed the menu back.

Kathy walked away as Mina fiddled with a packet of sugar. It had felt so good fighting along side her father, but not quite real yet. She hadn't felt closer to him and yet so far away. Mina had so many questions about him, about her mom, about the prophecy she was a part of that know had even bothered to talk about. There was something else going on too. While everyone was nice to her, their guards were up. Mina wasn't sure if it was because of her or something else they weren't discussing in front of her. She had caught snippets in the hall as she had come down the morning before. They were talking about a man who was after her father. Possibly the same one that had kidnapped him. Mina wanted nothing more than to find him and make him feel the same pain he had inflicted on Angel. This man almost took her father away before she even got to see him and that wasn't right. Mina felt Angel's pull faintly in her spine and she knew he was safe at home, if not anxiously waiting her return. The smell of pancakes cooking brought Mina's attention back to the restaurant. An old man sat slumped slightly at the counter, clearing his throat every few minutes and mumbled to himself about what four letter word could fit into his crossword puzzle. He would raise his head a little when Kathy would walk by to say something quick and then return to his puzzle. Mina loved the quietness in the early morning like this. The tension in her body lessened even more as she sank a little more into the back of her seat. Letting out a deep sigh, she closed her eyes only to open them quickly back up again. He was nearby, she could feel it. Mina couldn't explain how she sensed his presence so well, or even why it stood out for her like it did but she knew it was him before he came through the door. Her breath caught a little as he looked directly at her and walked over.

xXxXx

Connor had found himself wandering around at first, not quite sure where to go. He began in the alley where he first met her and walked in the direction she had gone after their sparring match. He walked back and ended up on the main street with a choice of north or south. He decided on north and began walking knowing he was getting closer and closer to the proximity of the Hyperion. While his main goal was to find her, he had to pretend to himself that he was checking on the status of Angel. He wanted to know if Angel was fully healed and back to full fighting force. If he wasn't, then maybe he could still defeat him fairly easy. If he was, then that would require planning and building Holtz's forces back up. Connor took his time, eventually wandering in and out of darkened alleys and side streets, hoping to catch her in action maybe. He was a few blocks away from the hotel and all he had found were three vampires lurking in a corner behind a bar. Coming around the corner, he felt her. She was nearby, maybe a few streets over. Connor began walking quicker and then saw her slightly in the window of the Denny's on the corner. She was alone and even from across the street, he could see how peaceful she was at that moment. He walked inside and could feel her body become alert at his presence. Her eyes caught his as he looked at her and he could feel her tense slightly under his gaze. That gave Connor a bit more confidence, that he could have an affect on her. He took a deep breath before sitting down and committed her scent to his memory. His senses weren't as acute as Angel's, he couldn't pick up a smell from as far away as the vampire, but when this close it was easy. She smelled like the sun, like life. He could sit there and breathe her in all day and feel more alive with each inhale. Connor slid into the booth across from her and gave her a slight smile trying to cover up his nervousness that he hoped she didn't feel too much.

xXxXx

Mina felt him try to keep his nerves under control as he sat across from her. She returned his smile with one of her own, hoping to ease not just her butterflies but his too. Being a Slayer, Mina had much better control over her emotions and knew when to unleash them, usually, but nothing in her years of training or months of battling the undead did she feel this way. It baffled her how one boy could unnerve her so much but a two-headed blue scaly demon that ate babies didn't make her bat an eye. Mina wasn't dumb, she knew about how life was created and few other things that Doyle mentioned in regards to the dating scene. In a few dreams, Buffy made mention about boys and gave Mina a very small mother/daughter talk. But nothing prepared her for this. Mina never gave boys a second thought, slaying was first followed by family and so on. Boys had been very much at the bottom of the list, especially when she heard the whispered rumors of how boys only got Slayers into trouble. She didn't want that, she wanted the love her parents had, not the trouble some random guy who didn't understand her heritage would bring. Swallowing a bit, she kept her composure and let her smile turn into the lazy, cocky smirk inherited from her dad.

"I didn't know your babysitter let you wander around so late at night by yourself. You lost?" Mina said in her teasing tone. Instead of being put off by her remark, Connor found he intrigued and relaxed at the playfulness in her voice. He looked into her eyes and saw that gleam a hunter always possesses there, winking at him in the hazel coloring.

"Not really. I created a distraction by setting the living room couch on fire and snuck out through the sewer system," Connor replied in an equally teasing voice. Mina giggled lightly at his comment as Kathy approached the table with breakfast in hand and set if before her.

"Can I get you anything?" Kathy asked.

"Uh, maybe, unless you're willing to share?" Connor asked Mina.

"Try again. I'm sure you agree that I work hard for my food," Mina said smiling as she took a mouthful of pancakes.

"Alright then, how about one of those grand slam egg breakfast things?" Connor replied to Kathy, who wrote down his order and hurried to the back. Once she was gone, he turned his attention back to Mina.

"I don't believe you ever told me your name," Connor began.

"You're right, I haven't," Mina said in between mouthfuls. She swallowed her last bit before smiling and giving him the answer he'd been waiting to hear, "It's Mina, by the way."

"That's a real nice name. So, do your parents know you're out sticking sharp pieces of wood into scary monsters?"

"Actually, they do, but they don't worry. I'm a pretty good at what I do," Mina replied with a wink. Connor smiled a little more. She liked his smile. It was slight and genuine but could be dangerous too. He had what she thought of as a predator smile, the same one she would get before annihilating her enemies. Doyle said both parents had it and Connor had one like it. She had seen it when he was fighting a few vampires right before the met.

"I believe you. I noticed your shirt, you okay or was it a casualty of war?"

"Just didn't jump out of the way quick enough. Nothing I can't handle. Do any damage tonight?"

"I caught a few off guard. Nothing I couldn't handle," Connor mimicked. Kathy came with his breakfast and left the check at the table. The teenagers looked at the check and then at each other. Both of their hands struck out at the same time but Mina was quicker.

"Don't worry, I got this one," Mina said tucking the bill away and then went back to her meal as Connor dug into his.

"Your parents aren't worried about what demons you might run into?"

"I think they're more worried about boys. At least, my dad is anyway."

"I'm a boy. I don't worry you?" Connor said, letting his smile grow. He was playing and she was enjoying it.

"Not really. I don't think you're as dangerous as you seem."

"I could say the same about you."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Connor. Just like there's a lot of things about you I don't know either. Like, there is no such thing as a boy slayer, what's your deal?"

"Would you believe me if I said it's a long story with other dimensions and magic?"

"I'm a Slayer, of course I believe it. But why do you fight? It's my job, what's your reason?" 

"A vampire killed my parents and then killed the man who raised me. I'm looking for him to pay him back for it," Connor said seriously, as he stared a bit more intently at his eggs.

"So this is a revenge thing for you then?" Mina asked softly. He felt her concern, her sadness and for some reason it was comforting to him. Knowing someone could feel like that for him. The closest he got to that was Fred and sometimes Holtz, but this was more real.

"I guess so."

"I was always told that doing anything out of vengeance will never get you what you want and that it'll only cause trouble."

"Can you say you've never wanted revenge for something that was done to you?"

Mina thought carefully for a minute before looking him straight in the eye and answering with a firm "Yes."

Mina finished the last of her juice and pushed her empty plate to the side. She stood up and stretched her arms overhead while arching her back slightly, causing her shirt to rise just enough above her jeans for Connor to see a little of her flat stomach. Her skin was so beautiful and looked so soft. He caught himself before she could see him staring and stood up in front of her. They walked to the counter together and then outside after she paid.

"I'm curious. You said you got this one, does that mean I'll be joining you after your next patrol?"

"Today's what, Saturday morning? Meet me here Monday morning and I'll let you buy me a waffle. Okay?" Mina said smiling at him.

"Okay," Connor said smiling back. She was standing close to him now. The warmth her body gave off, her scent, everything reminded him of the sun, the light and he couldn't believe that vampires didn't burst into ashes just being near her like this. He was thinking of what she tasted like, if she tasted like the sun as well. And just as he was deciding to lean in more, that's when her lips were on his. Mina didn't know what came over her, why she did, but the way he looked at her she knew that she just had to kiss him. To know what would feel like to kiss this boy who rattled her senses in such a good way. The kiss was everything Connor thought it would be. Her lips were soft but strong and it was chaste and passionate all at the same time. Just before it could deepen, Mina pulled away. Beaming that bright smile she has, she turned and ran into the dark. Connor just stood there, not able to move. He was surprised again by her and left dumbstruck. The sky suddenly started to turn pink and that's what broke him out of his haze, but by then he couldn't sense her anymore. It was to late to go to the hotel and he definetly needed to go home and think about the things that had happened that night. So he turned the other way and ran to catch a morning bus home.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A quick special thanx to David for reviewing and also everyone else reading

A/N: A quick special thanx to everyone who's reviewed and also everyone else reading. I'm back in my writing groove, so expect more chapters soon.

xXxXx

Angel walked into the hotel quietly to see the team standing around the front counter looking over some old books and scrolls. At least that's what Fred was doing at the moment, her head hung low over yellowed pages while her lips moved slightly as she read the text. Gunn stood close beside her, wiping a few of the weapons down that he had taken out of the cabinet to give them a once over. Wesley stood opposite of them examining musty scrolls Angel had never seen. The sight of his friend back working along side them and sober too, made a smile etch across his face. This is how he remembered it, this is how it's supposed to be just like this. The tiny pull that was all Mina reminded him that it wasn't like before, it was better, if only a little. Angel always felt a connection to his "family" so to speak. Darla, Dru, and Spike had the same blood running through their veins as his, but the bond was cold and dark. Not like the bond he felt with Buffy and Mina. Theirs was stronger and warm. It was a feeling of life that filled him, which is why he never tried to erase his connection to Buffy, he couldn't stand to rid himself of that feeling. With Mina, joy was felt too in the connection like what any parent has for their child. But even with the happiness that warmed him, there was sadness as well. Lorne was still away and Cordelia was gone. Angel wished they could have been here to see Mina, to have pride in her as he did. He also missed Connor, in a way. As enraged as Angel was with him, he wanted to forgive him at the same time. Connor never stood a chance once Holtz took him. Connor had been fed lies since before he could talk and it made sense that he saw Angel as nothing more than his enemy. He had been nothing but a pawn in a deranged man's game of revenge. While Angel understood this, he knew nothing he said to the boy would make much of a difference. Connor would continue to hunt him down till he either killed Angel or the revenge killed him in the end. Angel had to accept the fact that Connor was his enemy and therefore a danger to his family. Angel cleared his throat and walked over to the small group at the counter.

"So, where's your little bundle of joy, man. Out parking the car," Gunn asked as Angel set his weapons from the night onto the counter along with the others.

"No, she wanted some time to unwind after the patrol. I let her go up a few blocks to the Denny's on the corner."

"I remember her mother used to eat a dozen donuts sometimes after patrol," Wesley remarked not bothering to look up from his work.

"I know. She always had a thing for the jelly filled ones," Angel said.

"Are you okay with her being out there on her own this time of night? I don't know how to make pancakes but I'm sure we have cereal in the kitchen pantry," Fred remarked.

"As long as Mina stays away from my Crunch Berries," Gunn said. Everyone looked at him with curious expressions. "What? I like Crunch Berries. Big deal," he said defensively as he went to put away the clean swords back into the weapons cabinet.

"She'll be fine. One thing I learned from dating a Slayer is that you can't lock them in a room to often."

"On that, I certainly agree. How did she handle herself in combat?" Wesley asked.

"She did well. There's not much I really need to train her on. I'll set up a training schedule for her with me and Gunn after you let me know her study schedule. How's that coming along by the way?"

"Very well actually. Mina only has to attend a few hours on Monday and Friday mornings for tests and homework assignments. I know she mentioned having studied the handbook so I'll only be doing basic reviews. I must say it does feel rather good to return to my position as Watcher, even though it isn't official," Wesley replied.

"I'm just glad those other guys didn't revoke your teaching degree. I mean, I know I have enough credits but I'm not ready to teach a high school student on my own," Fred commented.

"And I wouldn't be much help seein' as I was runnin' my own crew by senior year. I did whatever I could to graduate early an' get the hell out of there. Seriously though guys, don't you think we should be tryin' to figure out what kind of "end of the world" plan Mina might be comin' up on here?"

"I agree Gunn. I've been researching the prophecy given to us and trying to determine the fact from fiction it in. From what Doyle told Angel and what little information Mina was given, I can only say that Angel will be her human guide, at some point she will reunite with her mother to become more powerful and will fight a great battle in the war of good versus evil. But I can't determine dates of any sort or how soon any of this will come to pass or if it ever will," Wesley stated with a hint of disappointment, "I can't get much more than that, sorry."

"No that's good. We need to see if Mina can't tell us more. Without Cordy here as a connection, right now we're pretty much flying blind and hitting what we can," Angel said seriously.

The others nodded in agreement. Fred closed her book and went to get another while Wesley returned to his scroll. Gunn took the weapons Angel had deposited to the basement to clean them off. Angel went to the small fridge behind the counter and got himself some breakfast. Angel looked out the patio windows and saw the sky beginning to lighten with the morning sun. Before Angel could worry to much more about Mina, he felt the tug in his spine grow stronger. She was headed home. A few minutes later, Angel finished his cup as Mina burst through the front doors beaming. She was panting slightly but quickly regained her breath as her body started to lose the blush it got from the adrenaline pulsing through her. Angel moved around the counter to ask how her morning was when a familiar scent stopped him. Mina had his scent mingled in her own. It was faint but there and before Angel could stop himself, the fury within began rising to the surface all too quickly.

"Mina, who were you with at breakfast?" Angel demanded loudly. Fred forgot the book and quickly came back to the lobby where Wesley stood surprised. Gunn ran up the stairs only to see Angel with his trademark scowl and a nervous Mina.

"Okay, before you get to mad, he just showed up, I swear. A few days ago I met this boy taking out a couple of vamps. He's real nice dad, I think you'd like," Mina rambled, hoping to calm him down.

"No, I would not like him. You're not to go near that boy again!" Angel exclaimed, as his fist connected to with the countertop.

"Wait, how do you know I was with a boy? Were spying on me?" Mina asked, her voice rising in pitch.

"No, I don't need to. I can…sense him on you," Angel replied nervously. Mina crossed her arms while her eyes narrowed into a heated glare.

"You mean smell him. Okay, first of all, ew," Mina said pausing to make a face, "And second, you don't even know him. He's a nice guy, its not like we were getting horizontal on the table tops at the restaurant."

"Alright, before the imagery gets even more disturbing, Angel I think its time you tell her about what's been going on," Wesley interjected.

"I'm not sure if that's something she needs to know. I don't want to upset," Angel said as he glanced over his shoulder at his friend.

"Hello, 'she' is standing right here. If I can decapitate a demon, I'm sure I can handle whatever info you're holding back."

"Fine, sit down and get comfy. You're not going to like what I have to say though, so I apologize now."

xXxXx

Connor walked into the abandoned building that had become his new home. What few personal effects he had were scattered sparsely throughout the 4th floor that he'd turned into a loft. He kicked of his shoes and flopped backward onto his bed. Connor's lips still tingled with Mina's kiss from earlier that morning. Smiling at nothing, he closed his eyes and replied the whole breakfast with her in his mind. The thought constantly rewound in his head, over and over, noticing more and more detail each time. After several minutes of this, his brain caught something his senses weren't paying much attention to at first. Underneath her own sunshine scent, the scent of demon blood and vampire ash, laid a faint scent familiar in some way. Connor sat up quickly realizing where that scent came from. Angel had that scent, he was sure, but not certain. There's no plausible reason why she would smell like him, most vampires smell similar because of "family" blood lines being passed down. She probably just dusted some old minion of Angel's from a hundred years ago. Connor felt himself becoming more exhausted and decided to sleep off the last remainders of excitement he was feeling before he collapsed on his floor. Lying down, images of Mina floated in and out of his mind, and for the first time Connor fell asleep thinking about something other than revenge and hurt.

xXxXx

Mina sat there silently, replaying everything in her head that her father had told her over the last two hours. How Holtz hunted him down, used Connor for Holtz's revenge, and what Connor in turn did to him recently. She sat there in disbelief. This couldn't be real.

"Its not the same guy then. Some other guy did this, and you just jumped to the wrong conclusion," Mina said quietly staring at the floor.

"Its true, Mina. All of it. You can't trust him," Angel said quietly placing a hand on top of her folded ones. Mina stood up quickly feeling sick from all the emotions swirling inside her at that moment.

"No. I'm not wrong. I'm not wrong about my instincts or my feelings. This is crap! The way I feel, he's not that person. He just can't be!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mina, he's my enemy now. I want you to stay away from him. I don't want him to use you to get to me. I don't want that to happen to you," Angel said quietly as he stood up to pull her into a hug. She moved out of his reach before he could come close.

"Oh, so he's using me. My emotions aren't a joke and what I could sense his weren't either. How am I supposed to see him as my enemy when I…," Mina said, her voice wavering from the tears threatening to spill.

"You what Mina? Do you love him?" Angel asked. The answer was in her eyes when she looked at him, sending Angel over the edge and into outraged dad mode. "You're only sixteen, you have no idea what love is and there's no way you can have feelings for someone who's you enemy. You are to stay away from him!"

"I can't help feeling the way I do. I trust my instincts and he's not my enemy, he's yours. You have no right to say that to me. Not after what you and Mom had, what's so different now?" She yelled, letting the tears finally fall. She ran up the stairs, into her room and slammed the door.

The others stood looking at Angel, who was rooted at the spot. Letting out a defeated sigh, he slumped back onto the couch and let his head fall into his hands.

"Well, I guess the old saying that history repeats itself really doesn't need to be mentioned I guess, but Angel you got to try and see it her way," Wesley said.

"Now's not the time Wes," Angel mumbled looking up the stairs.

xXxXx

Mina paced her room over and over. It was all so overwhelming to take in. In the last 12 hours, she'd battled demons, fell in love and had a screaming match with her father over the fact that she was in love. Mina fell onto her bad and screamed into her pillow. It was too much and it was extremely late. Mina felt sleep trying to take and finally she let it, deciding that after she slept she could think with a clearer head. She found herself in a room she'd seen many times growing up. A small pink stuffed pig sat on the end of the bed, waiting patiently for her.

"Hey Gordo," she whispered quietly as she picked up the small toy and held it close. A door opened behind her to reveal the person she'd been missing the most lately. Throwing the animal back onto the bed and threw herself into the woman's arms and began crying.

"Oh Mom, I've missed you so much."


End file.
